


Paper Hearts

by sinemoras09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is not the Obito she remembers. Obito/Rin. Spoilers for chapter 599.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Just some stupid, self-indulgent Obito/Rin porn (because no one's written any post-600, not that I could find, anyway D:)
> 
> Also: this fic is written with an adult Rin in mind. Just so we're clear :)

He does not look like the Obito she remembers.

His face is lean. Scarred. The long comma of his body tense and ready to spring.

He walks forward. Rin takes a step back, throat tightening as this man she doesn't know steps forward, a finger's breadth away, before reaching a hand to brush the soft hairs at the base of her neck.

The touch is gentle, if not familiar. Rin closes her eyes.

 

*****

 

The air is cold and stale and it's dark except for a thin patch of moonlight that lands just above her left shoulder. Rin groans, and the springs creak when Rin moves to straddle him, the shabby mattress caving with their combined weight. She moves slowly, carefully, adjusting to the hardness and the stiff, smooth thickness slowly filling her, before sliding all the way in.

He is not the Obito from her childhood. Slowly, Rin leans forward, letting her tongue dart against the harsh crease of his scar, skin damp and tasting of salt and sweat. He feels good. She doesn't quite moan - but she lets out a shuddery breath with each slow glide downwards, his length filling the slick wetness between her legs. She breathes hard again, loving the ache.

She isn't sure how she's gotten here - she had thought she died, caught up in some explosion or bled to death from some penetrating wound - but the questions all fell away when she saw the look on Obito's face, hurting and conflicted and just so full of pain.

He's kissing her neck now, and Rin groans a little at how he mouths at the triangle of her jugular, one hand cupped against his shoulder while the other grips the short hairs at the back of his head. Her breathing quickens. He feels good and she pushes forward, hips slapping with each harsh downward thrust, her face red and pleasured and panting, heavily.

He's grown into someone handsome, though Rin would never actually admit it. Even after she gaped at him for a full five minutes, watching how his body moved like a muscled ribbon, dressed in black and the fabric stretching across the broadness of his shoulders. "You grew up," was all she could think to say, after the impossibility of Obito being alive had finally sunk in.

She cries out after one hard thrust, slamming down and one leg sliding off the bed. He makes a sound - soft, surprised - and she feels him grip her hips as she steadies herself, starting a smooth, rocking motion.

"I missed you," Rin says, and she kisses his chest, breathing heavy and rocking her hips. "Why didn't you tell us you were alive?"

He sighs, and she kisses the length of his jaw and mouths the line of muscle at his neck, panting softly and kissing him on the mouth. The kiss is deep and slow and she pulls up again, concentrating on the place where they're joined, and the movement of her sliding on him. "Why?" she asks again, and she cups his face, brushing back the damp hairs on his skin and letting her forehead rest on his.

"Rin," he says, and she feels him catch her hips, thrusting up to meet her movements, until he's gripped her arms and rolled her onto her back. "Rin, I--"

She lifts herself upward, catching his mouth in a kiss, and soon he's thrusting hard, beginning to unravel.

_"He loved you," Kakashi had said. Rin kept her eyes trained on the horizon, even as Kakashi's words jabbed at her like a knife through her heart. "He loved you and he sacrificed himself to save you."_

She can feel his desperation. Can feel it in how he braces himself above her, in how he shoves into her, rough and fast and hard. His hair swings wildly in front of his face as he pushes himself up on his arms for better traction, the full weight of his body slamming into hers.

Once they had been children, Obito and Rin sparring together on the grass. She would land a blow and Obito would stammer and smile, all because she had touched him, nevermind the fact that she had bruised his ribs or cut the side of his cheek. Afterwards, they would lie side-by-side on the grass, looking up into the sky and at the shapes of clouds, talking and laughing together. Those times their fingers would brush, which Rin would purposefully ignore.

She comes before she's aware of it, the orgasm hard and rolling and each rhythmic contraction making her muscles clench, and she feels him spill inside of her.

Her heartbeat slows. She can feel the cadence of his release, the soft, gentle pulsing, and she's smiling as he gathers her up, buries his face into her hair.

"Rin," he says, and she feels the wetness of his cheeks. She smiles gently, tracing a soft line down the side of his face, then reaches up to kiss his eyes.

 

******

 

She is asleep. Her nose is pressed up against his chest and she's breathing softly. Easily. Quietly, Obito lets his fingers trail down the back of her head to the telltale bump at the back of her skull, the smallest irregularity where Kabuto's kunai had been inserted. _"What shall I write here, Uchiha Madara-san?" Kabuto asked. "Shall I make her love you? Lie with you? Make her forget herself, and make her wish to be with you?_

_I would have thought that you'd be pleased," Kabuto said, and his mouth stretched into a smile. "Most would kill to be reunited with long lost love."_

_He watched. Silent and deadly and with a barely concealed rage._

_"You see, friend, I have my sources. My little birds tell me all sorts of things. You will thank me later for my generosity."_

_The girl's eyes opened. The kunai slipped easily at the base of her skull._

_Yakushi Kabuto. He will kill him once the war is over._

**Author's Note:**

> I considered marking this non-con, because...well yeah :x idk. I'm pretty sure if this really happened in the manga (lol), Obito would just yank the kunai out from her neck and teleport-jutsu the crap out of Kabuto. But it's pr0n so whatevs XD lol.


End file.
